


Back Alley

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, as pwp as pwp can possibly be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now that’s what I call a night!” Zaveid exclaimed, collapsing against a wall. “Hey, Eizen,” he added, lips curving into a smirk, “We should do something special as a finishing touch, eh?”</p><p>Eizen knew that tone, the tone that said Zaveid wanted to fuck in a public space or try out some weird kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley

**Author's Note:**

> if you are here because you happen to have me on your author alerts, i am so, so sorry
> 
> if you are here for any other reason, i am also so, so sorry
> 
> BIG WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS WATERSPORTS (AKA PISS) BUT I WAS TOO EMBARRASSED TO TAG IT
> 
> goodbye world

The back alley spun as Eizen stumbled out of the bar, holding on to Zaveid’s shoulders for support. He had never meant to get this drunk, but Zaveid had kept on buying him drinks, refilling his glass before it was even half empty. Before long, he had lost track of how many bottles of whiskey they had gone through, and with Zaveid laughing on the stool next to him, he couldn’t bring himself to count.

Now Zaveid was laughing again, staggering with him into the deserted alley, his voice as warm as the alcohol in Eizen’s stomach.

“Now that’s what I call a night!” Zaveid exclaimed, collapsing against a wall. “Hey, Eizen,” he added, lips curving into a smirk, “We should do something _special_ as a finishing touch, eh?”

Eizen knew that tone, the tone that said Zaveid wanted to fuck in a public space or try out some weird kink. Usually, Eizen would be more than happy to comply, but tonight… “Let’s head back to the inn. We can barely stand, let alone have sex. Also, I need to piss.”

Zaveid’s smirk widened. “Well, that’s exactly what I mean!” Without another word, he pushed Eizen against a wall, briefly pressing their lips together in a kiss. “Let’s do something _new_ ,” Zaveid added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Then, he knelt between Eizen’s legs, grinned, and said, “Piss on me.”

Eizen rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for your jokes, Zaveid. I drank far more than you, and I really do have to—”

Before he could walk away, Zaveid’s hands grabbed his thighs, holding him in place against the wall. “I’m not joking,” he said. “Piss on me, Eizen.”

Oh, heavens.

He was _serious._

“Zaveid,” Eizen began, holding back the urge to kick him in the stomach. “I will not piss on you.”

To make matters worse, Zaveid put on the most ridiculous pouty face Eizen had ever seen. “Why not?”

“Because it’s _disgusting_. Even for your standards.”

“Heh, you flatter me.” Zaveid smirked. “But really, piss on me.”

“Did that alcohol make you deaf? I’m not doing it. Let go of my legs.” Eizen tried to shake him off, but realized he was too drunk to do so. Zaveid’s grip was steel.

“You were right, Eizen.” He smirked again. “You did drink a lot more than me.”

Eizen’s blood boiled. “You little—were you planning this all night long? Why the hell do you want to get pissed on so badly? Go ask someone else!”

“I don’t want anyone else to do it. I want _you_ to piss on me.”

“And I am _not_ fucking doing it. Let go, Zaveid.”

He frowned. “Seriously, Eizen? You’ve jizzed on my face so many times. What’s the difference?”

“That’s—those two are not—I am not answering this question, Zaveid!”

“Killjoy,” Zaveid muttered under his breath. Then, louder, “Fine. But since I’m already between your legs, can I suck you off, at least?”

Well… that was certainly acceptable, except that Eizen’s bladder was almost bursting. “At the inn, Zaveid.”

“But where’s the fun in that? C’mon, Eizen. You’re a big boy. You can hold your piss for a few more minutes.”

Eizen groaned, but he knew Zaveid wouldn’t budge, and he was in no condition to fight. “Fine. Make it quick.”

“You don’t have to ask twice!”

Grinning, Zaveid reached for Eizen’s belt, quickly unbuckling it and pulling down his pants. To Eizen’s embarrassment, he realized he was half-hard despite Zaveid’s entire piss talk.

“For someone who finds piss disgusting, you’re pretty horny,” Zaveid said with a smirk, pressing a finger against the tip of Eizen’s cock.

“S-Shut up,” Eizen muttered, feeling his cheeks flush. “Get it over with, Zaveid.”

“Someone is eager,” Zaveid said, placing his palms on Eizen’s bare thighs. “I don’t wanna hurry, though. It’s not every day that I can have you like this.” Squeezing Eizen’s thighs, Zaveid looked up, bright amber eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Oh, fuck.

Why did Eizen have to like this man so much?

He bit his lip, realizing that his urge to piss was even greater now that he was half naked. Zaveid’s hands were still on his thighs, still frustratingly far from his cock, yet squeezing hard enough to arouse him. Worse yet, Zaveid’s face was mere inches away from his dick, his breath warm on his skin. Why couldn’t he just go ahead and do it?

 _I’m never drinking with him again_ , was the first thought in Eizen’s mind, though he knew they would likely be back to the same bar the very next night. That was just how it was with Zaveid.

Zaveid’s hands finally moved, slowly, so painfully slowly, towards his cock. Or so Eizen had thought—for instead, they went past his hips, slipping inside his shirt. Zaveid trailed the curves of his stomach, his touch so faint Eizen almost shivered.

In any other day, Eizen would be in heaven. But that night, all he could think about was how badly he needed to relieve himself.

“Hey, Eizen…” Zaveid whispered, leaning forward so his lips brushed against his cock. “Have I ever told you how nice your stomach feels?”

This time Eizen _did_ shiver, unconsciously buckling his lips to shove his cock closer to Zaveid’s face. Zaveid chuckled, running his tongue down the underside of Eizen’s dick, then grinning as smugly as he possibly could.

“Your stomach just feels _so_ nice, Eizen… So nice that I just can’t help but… Squeeze it tight!”

And before Eizen had the chance to process what he had heard, Zaveid was pressing hard against his full bladder. Eizen gasped, losing what little control he had managed to maintain, feeling a few droplets trickle from his cock. He tried as hard as he could to stop himself, but Zaveid squeezed him even further, until his desperation for relief overtook him.

Eizen finally stopped resisting, allowing everything to flow freely, nearly trembling in pleasure at the blissful feeling of release. And then he made the mistake of opening his eyes, and being horribly reminded that he was not only relieving himself in a back alley, but he was doing so on _Zaveid_.

And Zaveid was staring at him, staring at him while his face was being doused in piss, smirking so wide some of the liquid dribbled into his mouth. And if that wasn’t disgusting enough, Zaveid opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, making sure he looked as horny as he possibly could.

Making sure Eizen couldn’t peel his eyes away from him.

Eizen gritted his teeth, wondering why _he_ was feeling so mortified when Zaveid was the one getting pissed on. And he knew his face must have been bright red, for Zaveid _laughed_ , laughed even as Eizen continued to soak him.

Disgusting, disgusting, utterly and completely disgusting, and yet… and yet…

Oh, heavens, Eizen couldn’t make himself stop.

Zaveid wasn’t even pressing on his bladder anymore, but Eizen still emptied himself till the last drop, nearly shuddering in pleasure as he finished. Zaveid made sure every bit fell on his face, hair and chest, and once Eizen was _finally_ done, he leaned forward to lick the last few droplets from his cock. Eizen moaned when he felt Zaveid’s tongue flick against the tip, moaned loud enough to make Zaveid smirk.

“You enjoyed it,” Zaveid finally said, pushing his dripping wet bangs out of his eyes. “You enjoyed every second of it, Eizen. You enjoyed pissing on my face.”

“F-Fuck you,” Eizen stammered, barely able to hold his weight on his wobbly legs.

Zaveid grinned, leaning forward to kiss Eizen’s bare inner thigh, gaze still locked on Eizen’s own. Zaveid’s eyes, always so beautiful, sent a shiver down his spine.

Really, why did Eizen have to like this man so much?

Zaveid continued to kiss and suck on his thigh, eyes never leaving Eizen’s face. It wasn’t long before his teeth were digging into Eizen’s skin, leaving a trail of marks all the way to his groin. Finally, finally, Zaveid reached his cock, and forgoing all previous subtlety, took it into his mouth all at once.

Eizen gasped, unconsciously burying his fingers in Zaveid’s hair. It was dripping wet from before, and to Eizen’s shame, it only aroused him further. Zaveid looked up at him, obviously waiting for a reaction, and Eizen tried his best to keep his face blank—though at the first flick of Zaveid’s tongue, he couldn’t help but moan, fingers tightening around Zaveid’s hair.

He glanced down to find Zaveid with the most obnoxious look of self-satisfaction on his face.

Thankfully, Zaveid couldn’t speak with Eizen’s cock in his mouth.

Zaveid went on, his tongue teasing the tip of Eizen’s dick, his hands once again squeezing Eizen’s thighs. Those hands slowly trailed over his skin towards his hips, pulling them forward so they were no longer resting against the wall. Then, even more slowly than before, Zaveid’s hands ghosted towards Eizen’s ass, providing only the barest, faintest touch—and then squeezing as tightly as they possibly could.

Eizen moaned, shoving his cock deeper into Zaveid’s mouth.

Zaveid kept fondling his ass until Eizen could hardly support his own weight. Then, and only then, did Zaveid pull away, letting Eizen’s fully hard cock slide from his mouth. Eizen gasped as he felt the cold night air on his wet skin.

The next moment Zaveid was back on his feet, pressing his lips against Eizen’s own.

He tasted of piss, that was Eizen’s first thought, and for some reason this made him even harder than before. Eizen did not hesitate to open his mouth and meet Zaveid’s tongue with his own, to bite hard on Zaveid’s lower lip, and even to trail kisses over Zaveid’s soaked jaw. Zaveid moaned deliberately when Eizen began to suck on his neck, moaned so loud it was a wonder no one peeked inside the alley to see what was going on.

Not that they would’ve stopped if someone did.

Zaveid’s hands were still on his ass, spreading his cheeks and teasing his entrance with the tip of his fingers. “Eizen…” Zaveid whispered into his ear, low and needy. “I have lube.”

Of course he did.

“Wanna do it?” Zaveid whispered, fingers nearly sliding inside. “Right here?”

“I’ve just pissed on your face,” Eizen muttered, almost a growl. “Whatever else we do tonight will be tame by comparison.”

Zaveid laughed, pulling away to undo his belt.

Eizen glanced around and found a pile of boxes that seemed as clean as something in a dark alley could possibly be. He kicked off his boots, then removed his pants, underwear, and the rest of his clothes, placing them over one of the boxes. When he turned around, Zaveid was still fully dressed save for his open belt, arms crossed in annoyance.

“I’m not gonna take off my pants if you’re not watching,” he explained, and Eizen rolled his eyes.

Not that he didn’t enjoy watching Zaveid.

Zaveid took his time unbuttoning his pants, making a little show out of it, as always. He pulled his pants down as slowly as ever, smirking as his fully hard cock came into view. Eizen couldn’t remember of a single time that Zaveid took off his pants and his dick hadn’t been hard. It was almost fascinating, in a way.

…Eizen really was in deep, wasn’t he?

Zaveid took the lube from one of his pockets and then dropped his pants on the floor, not caring about how dirty they would get. He squeezed some lube into his fingers, then held them up, dripping wet. “Turn around for me, babe?”

It was Eizen’s turn to smirk. “Not yet,” he said, pushing Zaveid against a wall and taking him into a kiss.

He felt Zaveid grin against his mouth, and in the next moment he was already spreading Eizen’s ass and shoving a finger inside. As always, Zaveid was just a little bit rough, but Eizen welcomed it. He wasn’t made of glass.

And neither was Zaveid, he thought, biting into his lip.

Zaveid moaned into his mouth and pushed his finger deeper into his ass, then immediately added a second one. It might’ve been painful, if Eizen wasn’t so used to this. But then again, it wasn’t like he minded pain.

And neither did Zaveid, he also thought, as he grabbed Zaveid’s cock and squeezed hard.

“That’s good enough,” Eizen muttered into Zaveid’s mouth, voice low.

“Really? I wouldn’t mind continuing, now that your hand is on my dick.”

Eizen let go, and Zaveid groaned in disappointment.

“Don’t whine if you can’t walk home,” Zaveid said, reaching for the lube again and handing it to Eizen.

“I never whine,” he replied, squeezing some in his hand and spreading it on Zaveid’s cock.

“Yeah, right.” Zaveid smirked. “Maybe ‘whimper’ is a better word.”

Eizen squeezed his cock, this time hard enough to make Zaveid gasp.

“I love when you glower at me like that, babe,” Zaveid said, voice slightly strained. “It really turns me on. Almost as much as when you whimper while I fuck y— _OUCH!_ ”

“Sorry,” Eizen whispered, voice low. “My hand slipped.”

Zaveid grinned, and Eizen knew the bastard was enjoying this.

“Ready when you are,” Zaveid said, grin still on his lips.

Knowing this was a fight he could not win, Eizen turned towards the wall and placed his forearms against it. He felt Zaveid move behind him, his breath warm on Eizen’s neck. Anticipation began to bubble in his stomach. Zaveid moved closer, until Eizen felt his chest against his back, and Zaveid’s lips on his neck, kissing him slowly. So, so tender, almost too much.

Then Zaveid’s cock was against his ass, and Eizen held his breath.

He felt his self-control melting as Zaveid began pushing inside. It was always like this with Zaveid, no matter how hard Eizen tried to restrain himself. What was it about this man that made Eizen lose himself so completely, to the point of ending up half-naked in a back alley, getting fucked against a wall? He was supposed to be poised, disciplined, but…

Whenever Zaveid came into play, he forgot everything else.

Zaveid was now fully inside, breathing hard against the back of Eizen’s neck. His hands trailed over Eizen’s sides, stopping on his chest, squeezing hard. Eizen suppressed the urge to moan, though when Zaveid pinched one of his nipples, he couldn’t hold back a gasp. He swore he felt Zaveid’s lips form a grin, but he wouldn’t bring himself to care.

He just wanted more.

Finally, Zaveid pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside, and then thrusted deep all at once.

Eizen nearly cried out in pleasure.

Zaveid did not stop, immediately building a rhythm, moaning and whispering Eizen’s name with every thrust. Hearing Zaveid’s voice so close to his ear drove Eizen mad, and before long he was eagerly meeting all of Zaveid’s thrusts with a shift of his own hips, desperately trying to take as much of him as he possibly could.

Zaveid’s hand soon went to Eizen’s cock, stroking him in tune with his thrusts. Eizen openly moaned by then, maybe even whimpered, as Zaveid claimed he often did. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Not now. Not anymore.

Then Zaveid was kissing his neck, sucking and nibbling on his skin, his thrusts growing faster, his hand squeezing harder. It was all it took to drive Eizen over the edge.

He cried out Zaveid’s name as he released, spilling himself on Zaveid’s hand, trembling as he rode out his climax with Zaveid deep inside him. And immediately he knew Zaveid was climaxing too, moaning into Eizen’s ear even louder than before, clinging tightly to Eizen’s torso until he was fully spent.

For a while they lay still, Eizen gasping against the wall, Zaveid’s arms around his waist.

Zaveid let out a content sigh, lips brushing against Eizen’s back, and he pulled out. “That was good,” he said, sounding as satisfied as ever. “We should do it more often.”

“More often than once a night?” Eizen asked, chuckling as he tried to compose himself.

Zaveid grinned. “I wouldn’t object to it.”

Funnily enough, neither would Eizen. “We should head back to the inn now,” he said, picking up his clothes to start dressing himself. “I need a bath, and so do you.”

“I don’t need a bath,” Zaveid said with a smile, running his fingers through his still-wet hair. “I showered just now.”

Eizen laughed, and realized that maybe, just maybe, losing control wasn’t so bad.

As long as it was with Zaveid.

**Author's Note:**

> someone: but seraphs don't pee  
> me: shhhhhhhhh
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PILE OF FILTH


End file.
